


Not So Rensexual

by Scarlet_Curls



Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Communication, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Greysexual Lie Ren, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, Nora Valkyrie Has Anxiety, Though none actually occurred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Curls/pseuds/Scarlet_Curls
Summary: Their first night together was like anyone else's. Passionate. Awkward. Enjoyed by both of them. But it's been a few months since then, and Ren has shied away from anything sexual. Nora wonders if she did something wrong, and decides to confront him about it.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Not So Rensexual

Their first time happened a few weeks after they got together-together. A charming blend of awkward and passion so entirely them. Love and lust and laughter (because if anyone could make humour irresistibly sexy, it was Nora) and learning even more about each other. She loved it, of course, and at the time, it seemed like he did as well, but ever since that magical night three months ago, not once had they relived it, no matter how much Nora tried to initiate.

_"Not today."_

_"I don't feel like it."_

_"How about we do something else?"_

_"I'm tired."_

No, she was not mad. He didn't _owe_ her anything. His comfort before her urges, after all. But she was so determined not to blame Ren that she blamed herself instead. That night, did she do something wrong? Did he only pretend to like it? No, he wasn't a good enough actor around her. Was it a health problem? He knew better than to keep that stuff to himself by now. Was he still in love with her? Still seemed like it. He'd still say it through his cooking and caring and kisses and, yes, even his words on occasion. Did she do anything without his consent? She wasn't sure, but as she strained to remember each detail, she couldn't remember one time she did anything without invitation. _But you could be remembering wrong,_ a voice in her head whispered. _You could be forgetting something. You could have violated him. And he's just sparing your feelings._

And even though the possibility seemed to contradict everything else about their relationship, it still haunted her. She'd fought many dangerous battles without hesitation, and yet she couldn't find the strength to ask him why he'd avoid sex for months without offering her some explanation, because what if that voice was right?

Changing the subject. No physical reaction when she dressed sexy. All the cuddles and kisses and sweet words and actions in the world. The moment anything became sexual, he withdrew, leaving Nora alone with her anxiety.

They snuggled together on the couch, watching the latest 'Huntsman' movie together, and laughing at its inaccuracies to the real huntsman's life. His arm was draped across her shoulders. Her ear was pressed against his heart, as if it would whisper how he really felt to her. They had reached a slow part, with nothing much to laugh about, leading her to wade through those same insecurities again.

Ren noticed her silence, and paused the movie. "Is something bothering you?"

"Hm? Oh, uh…" Her impulse was to say no. But what would that solve?

"Nora?"

"Yes," she said. "There's something bothering me. A lot."

She drew away from him, hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "That night, three months ago, I can't stop thinking about it, and I'm not asking that we have sex right now or anything! It doesn't matter to me if you want to or not. I've just been so confused. You seemed to really enjoy it, and everything seemed fine, but since then, you've been avoiding everything, and you won't tell me why, and I'm scared, because I think I did something to hurt you without meaning to, and you're not telling me the truth because I-"

"Stop," said Ren firmly, head in his hands. "Please, stop talking."

So her fears were correct? Now she wanted to say even more things, ask him so many questions, but for now, all she could do was wait for him to respond.

A full minute passed, and they hardly moved. In darkness, illuminated only by the TV screen, Nora waited for Ren to collect himself, wondering if this was the end of it all. Romance. Friendship. Family. All because she didn't pay enough attention.

"I am so sorry," he said, "for making you feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not you, Nora. It's me. There's something about me. I was afraid to tell you, and then you thought-" He couldn't bring himself to even say it.

"So, I didn't do anything wrong?"

"You did amazing. I felt completely safe the whole time. One of the best nights I ever had."

The assurance made Nora's tensed up body relax. He was fine. They were fine. Everything was as consensual as she remembered. But she still needed to know what was going on. "Then if you liked it so much, why do you avoid sex?" Quickly she added, "If you don't mind telling me."

"No, I should. You deserve to know." Deep breath. "I usually don't experience sexual attraction, or sexual urges. It only happens a few times each year."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Ooohh…" She smacked herself on the forehead. "That explains so much!"

"It does?"

"Yeah!" said Nora, smiling. "It's why I've never seen you ogling anyone, except for me maybe one or two times." Even if she couldn't tell in the darkness, she knew he was blushing.

"I stare at you a lot."

"Yeah, but not lustfully."

"You're just so beautiful."

Now it was Nora's turn to blush. "Thanks. But anyway, you never liked joining in on 'guy talk' I guess. That was always when you'd be extra antisocial. And you couldn't understand when anyone was flirting with you. I thought I'd have to chase them off but you're just sitting there like 'Why is she shoving her boobs in my face?' and-"

"Didn't you try doing that once?"

"Shut up! I have amazing boobs!"

"Indeed, you do."

"Yeah, well, I'm really glad to hear that, but the point is I always kind of knew you were a bit different sexually. Why do you think I gave you that 'Please do nothing to the cook' apron?"

"I thought it was another hint we weren't 'together-together'."

Nora groaned. "I mean yeah, kinda, but let's not talk about stupid Beacon me. Let's talk about now. Why were you so afraid to tell me?"

"Because I thought, if you knew, you'd leave me, or think I'm less of a man. I didn't want to feel like I couldn't satisfy you."

Nora smooshed his face between her hands. "Ren, I don't care how manly you are, or how often you'd have sex. I'd love you regardless."

"Really?" he said with his smooshed lips.

"I didn't need sex or romance to love you for twelve years, right?"

"You weren't at the age of consent until two years ago."

"That's not the point! I'd have been happy to just be your bestie for the rest of our lives. Even if we never kissed. Even if we never screwed. Even if you fell in love with someone else, or never fell in love at all. I'd be grateful to have you in my life at all because I love you so much, Ren!"

A few seconds of silence. "I love you too," he softly said.

**Author's Note:**

> Ren is aspec and absolutely nothing can convince me otherwise!


End file.
